The Hero's Path
by Sasukefan1029
Summary: When two sister humlines have set out to explore a dragons cave there world changes and they are forced to find others who are each blessed by a spirit who will help them find there god and save the world from being destroyed. but then when Calla's sister Daisy gets sick and they have a race aganst time to save her, will they still be able to save the world in time?
1. prolog

Prolog

* * *

In a land where people fight dragons, Trolls, and ogres to live, A young girl is born into a tribe of people who have the powers of cats they are born with cat ears and tails. The young girl with a rose shaped birth mark on her neck is raised in the way of the warrior she was one of the smartest. She loved picking on the neighboring dragon who livered in a cave.  
One day the girl went to visit the shrine of her tribe's god named Altos. A lot of people in the tribe believed that Altos was a Humline or a cat person as the humans called them but this young girl named Calla refused to believe that. "I think Altos is a dragon! I mean why else would the dragons hang around his shrine." She would say.  
The other Humline would just hiss a 'no way' and leave her alone. Only one Humline believed her and that was her twin sister Daisy. Daisy and Calla both had dark brown almost black hair with ears and tails to match. They also were almost 5 feet tall. The only difference between them was their eyes. Calla has Red eyes and Daisy has gold eyes.


	2. The Mission

"I think your right Calla but if Altos is a dragon how can we prove it?" Daisy asked. "I am planning on going to the shrine and forcing him out into the tribe." I said my tail swaying as I told my plan. Daisy's ears flicked back. "What! You could get killed!" she screamed. "Now sister it's me come on." I said calmly. Daisy shrugged "ok you have a point I will come to then." she night Daisy and I got out weapons from our home. I got my twin long swords and Daisy gathered her bow and arrows along with her short blade. "Come on Daisy lets go!" I hissed from outside my tail flicking.

She nodded and hurried to me outside. We raced up though the plains to the cave I know very well that also has the shrine in it. "Calla wait!" Daisy hissed as she crouched low to the ground. I stopped standing my full height. "What?" I asked. "Zethra is in that cave." Daisy said. I smiled "Yeah so? I pick on Zethra all the time." I said. "That's the point how will we get past Zethra to the shrine?" Daisy said and I laughed. "Daisy, Zethra is my Friend! We will not be attacked." I said and walked into the cave Daisy followed slowly almost crawling on the ground.

Zethra a huge white snow dragon with blue eyes stood in front of us. "Zethra! Let us pass!" I yelled so she could hear me. Zethra shook her head "You shall not pass!" she roared and snorted out snow. "Come on Zethra we are friends let me pass." I said calmly. She roared again this time blowing out frost as she roared "I said no Calla and Humline you are not allowed to pass! Bosses orders." she said. "Boss? Who is your boss Zethra?" Daisy asked standing tall beside me now. "You know him as Altos I believe. To us dragons or Dova in our language he is king of all." she snorted. "We want to see Altos your Dova king!" I said. Zethra roared in rage. "I don't want to fight you Calla but if you insist on passing I will have to." She said her blue eyes flashing with hints of red rage.

I unsheathed my twin swords as Daisy took hold of her bow and nocked an arrow and aimed at Zethra. "I am sorry friend but we need to prove that Altos is a dragon." I said my ears pointing back and down. Zethra snorted and blinked "That's why your so pushy to get by?" she roared laughing. Daisy jumped as Zethra's sudden change in mood. "Yes it is." I said my ears perking up. "Good luck with that Altos is missing!" Zethra said and layed down her one white clawed paw out to me. "What do you mean missing?" Daisy asked. I walked forward and touched Zethra's paw. Zethra smiled and moved her head aside of mine. "Calla Humline of the flower blessed by the sister of mankind you and your sister must find Altos or great calamity will befall your world and no one will live." Zethra purred into my ear and I was sure Daisy heard because her ears shot back and she growled.

"Zethra your joking we don't know where to start." I said. "We need more then two for this there is no way we can do it by ourselves." Daisy hissed. "No there are more all blessed like you." Zethra said pulling her head back. "Were do we look?" Daisy asked. "Start with the village of the tamers. Then head towards the way the sun sets." Zethra said. I nodded and turned to leave. "Zethra thanks for this." I said. Daisy walked and hugged Zethra. "I will visit you again." she said. Zethra blinked and placed a paw lightly on Daisy's shoulder. "I don't think you will." She said grimly. I grabbed Daisy and pulled her out of the cave.


	3. The Animals Blessed One

I pulled her along until we reached a great oak tree. "Calla let go your hurting my wrist." Daisy hissed. I let go not realizing that I had griped her wrist so hard. "Sorry sister." I said. "Calla what did Zethra mean she will not see me again?" Daisy asked. I sighed "Daisy, Zethra is just talking she did not mean any thing." I said but I was thinking ~She can't know Zethra can read the future~. "Are we going the right way?" Daisy asked. "Yes we are or so I think" I said looking down the dirt road. Daisy stopped and growled her ears flicked back and tail lashing. "Calla get up here!" she yelled from up ahead. I ran up to her and copied her movements my ears back and tail lashing. In front of us was a huge wolf who had a girl pinned to the ground. At lest five other wolves watched around the wolf and the girl.

I hissed loudly and the huge wolf looked at me its ice blue eyes glowing. The other wolves growled but the huge wolf the alpha I guess narrowed its eye and flicked its ears back. "Daisy get your bow ready!" I hissed and took my swords free from their sheaths on my back. The alpha howled and ran at us full speed but just before he got to us the girl he had pinned jumped in front of us and the alpha stopped dead in his path. The girl growled and the alpha backed off she then turned to face us. "Who are you?" she asked us, she was a tall girl with long coco brown hair and blue/green eyes. "I am calla and that's Daisy my sister." I said flicking my tail. "Who are you?" Daisy asked the girl. "Sora is my name. Calla my wolves tell me you smell of dragon why is that?" she asked and the huge alpha wolf barked. I told her about Zethra and everything and how we need to find the other Blessed Ones.

Sora blinked "You're the one blesses by the sister of man kind! Come to my village now!" She said and the wolves surrounded us and forced us to follow her to the village. A big man with short black hair that has grey stripes in it walked over to us and the wolves moved to Sora's side. "Welcome back Sora and Welcome Blessed one and her sister." the man said. "Thanks Tama." Sora said walking into a house that revealed a wide tunnel. "Is it safe?" Daisy asked peeking in side the tunnel. "It's safe now come on!" Sora said from the other end of the tunnel that left out in a huge room filled with books and maps. Once we all were in the room Tama explained what all the stuff was. "This is the Tamer's store. Only myself and Sora can get in until now that is." he said. He handed us rings that had a wolf head engraved on them. "Put them on they will let you come here when ever and where ever you are." Sora said she had one on ad well. We put on the rings and looked at Tama."Do you know were the other two blessed ones are?" Daisy asked. Tama shock his head. "We know were one is but not the other." he said. Sora stomped her foot making the alpha wolf growl. "We just need to head south." she growled.


	4. On The Road Again

I blinked and stared at Sora "Well let's go then!" Daisy said. Sora smiled "I like your spirit Daisy lets go." She said. We soon headed out of the Tamer Village and walked south until sun fall. Then Daisy started falling behind I stopped and spun to see Daisy fall to the ground. "Daisy!" I screamed running over to her. Sora walked over with her alpha wolf.

"Calla…I need water." Daisy said weakly. I shock my head slowly "Daisy we don't have any." I said. Sora called the alpha wolf over with a sharp bark. The alpha padded over to her "Carry her!" Sora growled and the alpha walked to me and Daisy and whimpered. I picked Daisy up and put her on the alpha's back carefully. "We can't stop, it will take a day to reach the next village." Sora said and walked ahead.

I followed beside Sora carrying Dasiy's bow and arrows. "We need to hurry Daisy is a very weak Humline she has a very sickly body ever since she was born." I said watching the alpha follow us with my sister on his back. Sora sighed "I understand and we will do the best we can." She said I looked at the alpha again my ears back. "Is he going to hurt her?" I asked. Sora smiled "Who Natsu? Oh he would never hurt an ally." she said. "Natsu…I see well let's hurry." I said and looked at the red alpha wolf who nodded and took the lead.

We ran for a good long time then we slowed to a jog after five hours we came to a very small river. "Natsu go in and slowly lower Daisy into the water." Sora said and Natsu slowly walked in then crouched and Daisy got off his back and sat in the water. Daisy drank two huge hand fulls then stood and walked to me. "Calla my bow and arrows please." she said I gave them to her and we started on our way again.


	5. Gemini

After three days of walking we reached a village. The village was old and ran down we did not see anyone and we walked half way into the village. "Hello there who may you be?" A voice yelled. "We are two of the blessed! We need to see your leader!" Sora yelled. As she spoke a young man around five feet tall and looked around 16 years old walked out from behind a house."Oh your blessed you say? By what spirit?" he asked his midnight black hair blowing in the slight breeze. "I am blessed by the sister of man kind, my names Calla." I said. The boy's sea green eyes blinked.; "I am blessed by the animals, names Sora." Sora said. From no where another wolf looking just like Natsu runs to the black haired boy's side.

"I am Kai and this wolf here is Ken my brother." The boy with Midnight black hair and sea green eyes said. The wolf stood on it's hind legs and was human in less then two minutes. Ken also had midnight black hair but he had Sky blue eyes. "Your blesses aren't you?" Daisy asked. Kai and Ken nodded "Yes, we are both blessed by Gemini." Kai said. Ken smiled and walked around Daisy looking her over. "Hey bro! This one is sick." he yelled. I turned and hissed "Can you help her?" Sora asked. "We have some meds they could help but it depends what are her symptoms?" Ken asked backing away from me.

Kai Laughed at Ken for backing away from me "We where walking and she just fell to the ground sweating." I said my ears up and tail twitching. "I also feel like puking and don't feel hungry at all since I have woke up." Daisy added. Kai frowned and walking to Daisy he looked sad. "Nothing can fix that let alone help. I am sorry our sister died from the same thing." Kai said. Daisy gashed and I hugged her pushing Kai back slightly. "I will NOT let you die!" I promised. Sora growled and Natsu copied her growling as well. "Are you sure you don't have anything to help?!" she asked. Ken shock his head "No we don't I am trying to make some meds that will help but I am not having any luck. It's almost like cancer it spreads and as it spreads it gets stronger." he explained.

I showed my teeth in a snarl and walked toward Ken my tail lashing and ears back. I was enraged and when that happens no one can stop me not since my mother died that is. "What do you mean?! You can't help my sister!? You said you could! I don't care if you are working on a med that will cure it! She needs help now not latter!" I growled I was only inches away from his face now.  
Ken's sky blue eyes where huge with fear and I growled louder and waited for him to talk. When he said nothing I backed away to Daisy's side then Ken relaxed and looked at me. "I can't and she will not make it Calla." he said. That was it he hit my sore spot I was waiting for him to go there. Though I know it's true I screamed and jumped at him my hands in tight balls ready to beat him out side the head until he was knocked out.

Right before I reached him Kai moved to block me from hurting his brother, but the funny thing was that he had his arms out as if he was not going to fight or defend himself. As I got closer I noticed his sea green eyes shone with understanding which throw me off. I growled tears coming to my ember red eyes "Kai move I have no quarrel with you!" I said and Kai did not move to dodge my attack he just stood still."Kai move she will hurt you!" Ken yelled. "No she will not hurt me I know it." Kai said his calm sea green eyes watching me get closer. I growled at myself ~I don't want to hurt Kai! I have to stop before I do!~ I thought. I flicked my ears showing that I heard him and blinked hard and slowly met his eyes with my red ones. As my eyes watched his I felt my anger fade, but it was to late.


	6. I'm Sorry!

I crashed right into him, Kai grabbed me in a bear hug when I hit him. We went flying about two feel back then Kai hit the ground trying to prevent me from getting hurt. I jump up and off of him then looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his handsome midnight black hair was dirt covered. I started to shake and looked at him my eyes were wide open in shock. "What…What did I do?" I whispered.

Ken ran over and pushed me away from his brother making me fall on my butt. "Get away from my brother you monster!" he yelled. I stood then turned and ran tears flowing from my eyes. "Calla! Come back!" Daisy yelled after me but I just put my ears back and ran toward the tree line that was about a yard away. Once I reached the forest I climbed up a tree that was by a river. I put my back against the tree and rested my head in my hands by tail around my feet which here curled up as close as I could get them.

Back where Daisy, Ken, Sora, and an knocked out Kai are. Ken was on his knees next to Kai, Daisy stood away from them watching. About three minutes later Kai's hand moved and then his eyes slowly opened and he tried to sit up but fell back down holding his right arm. "Kai! Your awake." Daisy said walking closer to the brothers. "Daisy?" Kai asked and she nodded. "I am here so is Sora." Ken said helping his brother on to his feet.

Kai looked around then his sea green eyes lost their normal brightness. "Where is calla?" he asked. Ken tightened his grip in his brothers left arm. "Forget about that monster!" he said. Kai yanked his arm away from ken and turned to cave him. "Do not say that about her! You set her off brother! She had a right to attack you!" Kai yelled his Sea green eyes looked like the sea when a hurricane was on its way to land, dangerous and mad.

Ken stepped back from Kai and looked shocked, Sora walked toward Kai with Natsu following her then turned to face Ken. "Ken, your brothers right you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut!" she growled then turned to face Kai "Calla took off that way." she said calmly pointing to the tree line. "Thank you Sora." Kai said then took off after Calla limping slightly and holding his right arm with his left.


End file.
